


Happy Ever After

by JenT4



Category: Garcy - Fandom, Timeless - Fandom
Genre: F/M, GarcySecretSanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenT4/pseuds/JenT4
Summary: Happy #GarcySecretSanta, Andi! I hope you enjoy. You wanted angst, smut and tattoos? You got ‘em. :)





	Happy Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andi/gifts).



Garcia Flynn. How could she have  _ not _ understood that this man was her meant to be. Her true love. Her soulmate. 

 

Lucy smiles as Flynn strokes her hair and kisses the top of her head. “Penny for your thoughts…”

 

“I’m just thinking about things. According to the note that Connor left in the journal that evil me gave you, I was supposed to end up in some perfect fairytale life with Wyatt.”

 

Flynn lifts his head to look down at her. “Is that what you would have preferred?” He asks her quietly.

 

Lucy is silent for a moment. She sighs. “I’m curious how it all ended up that way, I’ll admit it. But no. I absolutely would  _ not  _ have preferred that. That life meant sacrificing you, and Amy, and even Jessica. How did I become so selfish and manipulative and  _ wrong _ ? All in the name of  _ Wyatt _ ?”

 

Flynn chuckles. “I’ve wondered the same thing myself. But I didn’t want to say it.” His eyes twinkle as he looks down at her. 

 

Lucy shakes her head and sits up. “I genuinely can’t comprehend it. According to what we’ve assimilated from Connor’s note, Wyatt came up with a plan to eliminate  _ Jess _ and you just ran with it? I mean, come on Flynn.” She rolls her eyes at him. “Like you would have just taken off without talking the plan through. Or sacrificed yourself for Wyatt?” She climbs out of bed and pulls on her robe.

 

Flynn clears his throat. “Well, supposedly I did it for  _ you _ . So you could be with him.”

 

“That’s bullshit and you know it. You never would have taken that choice out of my hands.” Lucy rubs her forehead. 

 

Flynn’s lips quirk, and he licks his top lip. “Don’t you think it was heroic?”

 

“No. I think you were an idiot.” She grins at him. “It’s a good thing we don’t remember any of it, because you  _ are  _ smarter than that.” 

 

After Lucy had come into that bar in São Paulo and given him her journal, with Wyatt and Rufus in tow, Flynn had become even more desperate and depressed. She had told him that there was no hope of getting his family back, but had expected him to do this thing anyways. He had nearly thrown the thing in the Tiete and walked away from it all. No  _ hope _ ? Fuck that. Who did this woman think she was? She knew  _ nothing. _ He had spent nearly a month pointedly ignoring the journal. Finally his curiosity had gotten the better of him, and he’d picked it up. The note from Connor had been tucked into the pages so that he’d overlooked it the first time around. It read simply “Save Jessica in 2012. Do  _ not _ abandon the team. Lucy needs you.”

 

While they had been in California, the discussion had turned to Jessica, who by the way  _ was _ pregnant. Wyatt had thought that killing her was the answer. After all, his future self had told him that Jessica had lied to manipulate him. Turned out, Future Wyatt had been the liar. Flynn didn’t blame the guy for being pissed, but wondered how in the world he could give up on someone he loved so easily. So Flynn had proposed the alternative of trying to turn Jess to their side. It had worked. Jessica had become a double agent for them, and in the end, they had defeated Rittenhouse. Emma was in prison where she belonged, and the world was a better place.

 

It was two years after they had saved Rufus. Thanks for not putting  _ that _ in the journal, Lucy. Wyatt and Jessica had a boy named Mason. Wyatt had redeemed himself by finally admitting to everyone how selfish he had been and apologizing to Lucy for stringing her along. As Lucy had realized fairly quickly that she had never been in love with Wyatt, she forgave him and Jess both. Because that’s who Lucy is. But Flynn? He was another matter.

 

“The journal really said that my heart belonged to someone else, huh?” She teases him.

 

Flynn grins. “Well, not in those words. I admit it, Lucy, I inferred it.”

 

“Right. And decided that I would be better off with Wyatt. And without you. Or my sister…”

 

“Well, technically  _ you  _ made  _ that  _ decision…” 

 

“God, Garcia. Who  _ was _ that person? Was I really that blinded by Wyatt’s charms so desperately?”

 

Flynn clears his throat. “Well…”

 

“Shut up.” But she grins at him. Emma had eventually given them the means to get Amy back, and they had saved her. Her mom had died cancer patient instead of the evil heir to Rittenhouse, but Lucy remembered how it had all happened the first time around. 

 

Flynn steps to her and slides his arms around her waist. He lowers his mouth to hers and smiles against her lips. “It all worked out okay, huh?”

 

“We still have to make the trip to 2023…”

 

Flynn shakes his head. He knew she worried about that. Because they both knew that any tiny change could mean changing everything. “I told you. We do it  _ exactly  _ the way it happened. It’s the only way to break this hell loop so we don’t end up back where we started and having future you and Wyatt show up again. Connor and Rufus confirm that.”

 

“I don’t know how to be that manipulative.”

 

“Lucy.” Flynn sighs. “You didn’t seem manipulative to me. You seemed desperate. And there was something like regret along with the tears in your eyes that made me eventually decide to trust the journal.” 

 

Lucy nods and sits on the edge of the bed. “Okay. I just hate the idea of using you again…”

 

Flynn sits beside her and turns her face to his. “Lucy, if you hadn’t used me, we wouldn’t be here. If you don’t use me, we  _ won’t _ be here. It has to be done.”

 

She nods. “Garcia?”

 

His head is resting on the top of hers. “Hmm?”

 

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

 

“For being you. For loving me. For always supporting me and having my back. For being my friend. For all of it.” She leans in to take his mouth with hers. “I love you.”

 

Lucy pushes him back on the bed and straddles him, keeping her mouth fused to his. How she had  _ ever _ thought that she wanted Wyatt when Flynn had been right there...she really didn’t understand her past self. She lifts her head and grins down at him. “You’re so...amazing.”

 

Flynn smiles up at her. “Amazing, huh?” His eyes are laughing as he runs his hands up the sides of her thighs to grip her hips. “Why don’t you show me what you mean?”

 

Lucy scissors her legs and rolls further onto the bed, taking him with her until he ends up on top of her. He grunts. “Those hand-to-hand lessons we worked on seem to have payed off.” He knew this already, of course. He’d watched her go toe-to-toe with trained agents after they’d worked on it. She held her own very well.

 

“You’re a good teacher.” Lucy brings her hands to his face to draw his mouth down to hers. He’s already hard, she can feel his length pressing through his boxers and her robe.

 

She enjoys these moments of fun and foolishness between them so much. It had taken them so long to move on their mutual attraction. Neither of them had allowed themselves to believe the other wanted more than friendship. Then one night, after the birth of Wyatt and Jessica’s baby, she and Flynn had  _ really  _ talked for once. They had both had a couple of drinks, and she had leaned in to kiss him. She had taken his shock for rejection, and well...the rest was history. They’d admitted their feelings and had been together for the first time that night. As intense and passionate as they could be, they also had a lot of fun together. 

 

Lucy slides her fingers under the waistband of his boxers and tickles his hip. His laughing groan has her laughing with him and tugging the elastic down to free him. Flynn tugs the robe she’s wearing open and lowers his head to nip at her breasts. She giggles as his breath rushes down her belly. He slides his tongue up her throat until he finds her mouth again and simultaneously slips inside her. He finds her hot, wet and waiting for him. 

 

Flynn opens his eyes and watches the pleasure wash over her face as he moves with slow thrusts. Garcia is still amazed that this woman now belongs to him. He’d never allowed himself to believe it could ever happen. He had been convinced that she belonged with Wyatt. Turned out, they both were wrong about that one. And they both were eternally grateful to be wrong. 

 

Lucy groans and wraps her legs around his waist to take him deeper as he quickens the pace. Flynn brings his mouth to her throat as she comes, and follows her over the edge. 

 

Flynn trails his fingers down her bare arm as he holds her. She looks up at him again. “I think we should get tattoos.”

 

Flynn looks at her like she hit him with an axe. “Come again?” 

 

“Tattoos, Flynn. You do know what a tattoo is. You’ve seen me naked enough times.” She teases him. 

 

He’s aware she had a small tattoo on her left hip that read “I never walk back…” A play on an Abraham Lincoln quote. The tattoo was now a bit of irony for them both, apparently. 

 

“Ah...Alright?” Flynn is both puzzled and amused. 

 

“Really. I know it’s kind of silly, but it’s a way to bond. And tattoos are sexy.” She wiggles her brows at him. 

 

He laughs. “Okay, Lucy Preston, you’re on.”

 

***************

 

“I can’t believe you cried.” Lucy snickers.

 

“I did  _ not  _ cry. My eyes were watering.”

 

“Your teeth were clenched so hard I thought you were going to break one.”

 

Flynn gives her a baleful look while she continues to giggle. “I just didn’t expect that.”

 

“The pain? Garcia Flynn. NSA Agent, Time Bandit, and all around badass didn’t expect a tattoo to hurt?”

 

He gives her another look and finally laughs. “Christ, Lucy. I’ve been  _ shot _ . And stabbed. Several times. It didn’t hurt as badly as that.”

 

Lucy is smiling when she takes his hand. “It was fun though right?” Flynn had had a vague idea of what he wanted once she’d talked him into it. Though he’d teased her first by telling her he wanted the heart and logo from “I Love Lucy.” She’d been so appalled he couldn’t keep the ruse up. They had decided on an Iris wrapped around a journal. To symbolize his “girls” and the life they had together now. Lucy found it poignant and beautiful, and she had cried while sketching it. She lifts the sleeve of his t-shirt to peek under the dressing that rode high on his biceps. “It looks good.”

 

Flynn nods. “It does. I like yours too.”

 

She’d gone for the Tree Of Life on her shoulder. To symbolize all of the different trials and tribulations they’d gone through. And it was a private joke with herself as well. Her man was as tall and solid as a tree.

 

“I’m glad you talked me into this.” Flynn leans down to kiss her.

 

Lucy sighs and wraps her arms around his neck. She knows there are still battles to fight, and their story isn’t anywhere near finished. But she knows with everything inside her, that she had found her happy ever after. With Flynn. 

  
  
  



End file.
